


Dandelion

by Monoi



Series: A Song Yet To Be Sung [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, War is over, bastard child with out a Mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monoi/pseuds/Monoi
Summary: Daenerys is watching a child. Why?Just a drabble, set between The Battle of Evermore and A Song Yet To Be Sang.





	

Dandelion

 

The long night was coming down from the north, bringing winter in her kingdom, conquered with blood and pain. Daenerys watched the little bastard playing. She was hidden among the shadows of sunset that came down to the garden of the Red Keep.

The little boy was playing protected in the shadows, the dim light rested soft on him, to highlight the grim reality. Chiseled nose, smooth forehead, the mouth lightly blowing the seeds of this strange flower, never seen to Essos.

How could it be that Jon Snow’s bastard son was almost the exact copy of his brother Viserys? Daenerys closed her eyes. Dragon's blood, she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what Daenerys thought when she discovered the astounding similarity between little Ned Snow and Viserys.


End file.
